the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Namber
Namber is the pairing of Nina Martin and Amber Millington (N'''/ina and '''Amber). The two girls are very close to one another. They became roommates when Amber got mad at Mara because of her relationship with Mick. Amber even sided with Nina instead of Patricia, even though Amber has known Patricia for longer, showing that Amber trusts Nina. They are both active members of Sibuna and best friends. ''Link to Namber Gallery Namber Moments 'Season 1 Hints' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Amber is very cold to Nina in the beginning. *She rudely tells Nina that the chair she sat in was her seat. *Nina says that she will sit somewhere else, but Amber ignores her and hands her the pepper, so she could look for Mick. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Amber asks Nina about why she wasn't in class that day *Amber asks Nina about what happened to her mother and father. Nina tells her that they died in a car accident and Amber says that that is awful. *Later, Amber tries to stop Patricia from letting Nina go into the attic *When Patricia locked Nina in the attic, Amber was really worried *Amber asks Nina if she saw any ghosts in the attic. Nina tells her that there were mice and spiders *Amber tells Nina that she is very brave *She also hooks her arm into Nina's House of Agendas / House of Keys *Amber drags Nina into her room and they see the letter Alfie left, but Amber thinks it's from Mick. *Nina helps her pick out a dress to wear. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Amber goes into Nina's room and says that she was wondering where she was. *When Amber thinks Nina's box is a jewelry box, she runs over to her and says she wants to see it because she loves jewelry boxes. However, Nina says no and puts the box away and tells her that "its nothing expensive or sparkly and that she wouldn't like it" and Amber seems slightly sad about this and tells her that she hopes they would become more friendly when they become roomies. *Amber tells Nina that they are going to be roommates. Nina then becomes excited. *Nina asks Amber if it was Patricia's idea to switch rooms. Amber says that it was actually her's because she and Mara got into a fight. *To cheer Amber up, Nina asks Amber if there is any cake left. She stands up while hooking her arm into Amber's and they walk off together. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Amber asks Nina what she got away with as soon as she opens the door into their room. Nina is shocked at first, but then says nothing repeatedly. *Amber says that Nina and Fabian were having a secret date, but Nina quickly says no. *Amber promises to not tell anyone that Nina and Fabian were sneaking around together. *While Nina is in the bathroom, Amber sneaks over the stall and asks her what she is hiding and she takes a picture with her phone. *Nina tells Amber everything, but she must keep it a secret. Amber tells her that she'll take it to the grave and that she never tells a secret. *Amber helps Nina (and Fabian) stay out of trouble by distracting Victor and "going on a fridge raid". House of Intruders / House of Proof *Nina calls Amber a genius and Amber tries to tell everyone that she said that. *Amber finds a clue behind the wallpaper and then shows it to Nina. *Amber and Nina go to the retirement home together. *Amber creates Sibuna and she, Nina and Fabian all become the founding members. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Nina tries to wake Amber up. *Nina and Amber sit next to each other at the table while talking to Fabian. *When Nina walks into her and Amber's room, she sees Amber putting dots on her face. Nina then asks her what she is doing and Amber tells her measles. Afterwards, Nina tells Amber that Trudy wouldn't be fooled so easily, so Amber decides to try something else. 'Season 2 Hints''' House of Hello / House of Dolls *Amber is the first one to notice Nina come into the house. She also runs up to Nina and hugs her first. *Amber grabs onto Nina's hand as they go up into attic for the Sibuna Reunion. *Everytime that sat at the dining table they were seen sitting next to eachother. *She told everyone to leave to give Fabina privacy. House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *Amber has the candles lit and is talking to Nina about her dream. Nina sits on her bed and listens to her rambling about it. *Nina tries to say that Amber looks fine even with a red face. *Amber sees Nina sneak out and watches as she goes. *Amber follows Nina up to the attic. *Amber feels bad for ruining Nina and Fabian's date in the attic. Videos thumb|300px|right Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings